


Wasted Talent

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minkowski decides to raise morale on the Hephaestus. I'm not sure if this meets the definition of a crack fic or if it's just fluff? I'll let you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macremae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/gifts).



"I've heard bad ideas," Eiffel began. "I've heard stupid ideas. I've even heard dangerous ideas." He waved his arms as though expecting a musical overture to complement his words, though of course only the creaking of the Station was audible. "But your idea hits the jackpot of bad, stupid and dangerous. Please tell me you're joking."

Minkowski sighed expressively. "For the hundredth time, Eiffel, I'm not joking. We need to do something to boost morale around here. To get everyone feeling like a team again. Besides, quarterly talent shows are mandated by Goddard Futuristics -" 

"And we always do everything Goddard  says? That's funny, I don't remember you murdering Hilbert. Or telling Goddard that we've found aliens in the Doroto Constellation. The only one of Mr Cutter's ridiculous rules that you want to follow is the Talent Show. And that's only because you're a closet musical theatre nerd." 

Minkowski shook her head in exasperation. "Eiffel, everyone likes musicals. There's no closet."

"Just because I made a Bad Horse reference once - only once! - does not mean that I like musicals." Minkowski looked ready to interrupt, but Eiffel barrelled forward. "Besides, your casting ideas are asking for trouble."

"Eiffel. We're putting on Little Shop of Horrors. Of course I'm going to ask Specimen 34 to play Audrey 2. Representation is important! How do you think the Plant Monster would feel if I dressed Hilbert up in green?"

"And there's my next problem. I'm damn grateful that Hilbert saved me from Sto'vo'kor, but I'm still not sure it's a good idea to have him singing musical numbers opposite you." Eiffel's fingers went involuntarily to the scar by his ribs. "He's a good doctor, but I'm not sure he's earned his way out of Gotham Asylum quite yet." 

 "Don't worry." Minkowski put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Lovelace will have her gun trained on Hilbert whenever she's not in a scene with him, and I'll do the same." 

"Wait, Lovelace agreed to this?" Eiffel stared incredulously at Minkowski. He attempted to speak, but in the end could only manage a single word. "How?" 

"She was enthusiastic about this plan, Eiffel. She said that she always enjoyed the Talent Shows." Minkowski attempted to look smug, but eventually faltered under Eiffel's continued expression of shock. "And I _might_  have mentioned how much she owes us for making everyone think she was planning on murdering Hera."

"No." Eiffel seemed about to start hyperventilating at any moment. "You did not trade in an entire lifetime of brownie points for a single Talent Show. This _has_ to be a joke."

Minkowski briefly contemplated violence - for his own good, to restore him to his senses, clearly. But instead she replied, "It wasn't my idea. Hera was the one who said she missed the Talent Shows."

"Hera? You want a Talent Show?" Eiffel asked. 

"Yes, Officer Eiffel. I've been working on vocal range in Engineering, and I think I'm ready to take on a bigger part this-is time." Hera sounded entirely too pleased with herself.

"Then I guess we have a Talent Show." Eiffel groaned quietly. "As long as I'm not the one who has to invite the Plant Monster." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is in return for some ABSOLUTELY BADASS art of the old crew. See it here: http://roomfullofdaisies.tumblr.com/post/130479947226/i-drew-my-version-of-the-hephaestus-crew-for


End file.
